


Lightning Strikes

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris does some "ladyscaping" that make Barry drop what he's doing.</p><p>"Barry looked over his shoulder and did a double take. He abruptly stopped what he was doing; she had his full attention now. His eyes darkened the way they do when he wanted her. He bit his lip, and Iris knew what he was thinking. She had counted on it. </p><p>“I think it shows me exactly where I want to be.” "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sendtherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendtherain/gifts).



> So...my darling mentioned this and I was like, "I should write a fic around that!" She probably didn't realize how serious I was. Anyhow, I did a thing! Short and hopefully sweet!

“I want to show you something.” She leans back on her elbows into the downy comforter on their bed and eases down her shorts, leaving nothing on but a cami top.  
“Oh yeah?” He’s not paying attention. His back is turned to her as he’s fumbling with something or another in the closet.  
“So, what do you think?” Iris licked her lips as she snuck a glance at him. She’d worked hard to precisely trim the dark downy curls on her mound into a lightning bolt, to match the one her superhero wore on his chest every day. 

Barry looked over his shoulder and did a double take. He abruptly stopped what he was doing; she had his full attention now. His eyes darkened the way they do when he wanted her. He bit his lip, and Iris knew what he was thinking. She had counted on it. 

“I think it shows me exactly where I want to be.” 

He comes to lean over her, and with one hand spread on her back lowers her gently so she’s lying flat, holding her eyes the entire time, communicating his need for her, the intensity of his love for her. He then takes the back of her knees and tugs her down to the edge of the bed, right where he wants her. 

Barry uses his tongue to trace his symbol, each zig and zag, until he hits the magic spot. That same lightning bolt courses down Iris’ thighs and up her back, making her squeak and pinch her nipples through the thin fabric of her top.  
His thumb is at the base of the dark silken symbol now, and he carefully exposes the delicate pink bead that he loves to tease so much, and he angled his mouth so that the right side of the bead meets with the left side of his tongue, and lets it coast all the way up and and all the way down the pliable edge.

“Mmmmmmmmm,” Iris sighs, her thighs scissoring around his neck. Barry keeps his tongue tongue coasting in the same motion, at the same intensity, only picking up speed when he feels her getting closer. It doesn’t take long for him to get her off; he knows exactly what she likes and what she needs. 

And the first orgasm is purely clitoral, and like the thrum on the string of a harp, rippling across the surface of her skin. It’s musical, light, making her lips form a perfect O. It woke her body up and made her flower bloom, readying her for him. 

His clothing is gone in the blink of an eye.

Barry wants her legs as far apart as they can go, and he makes her inner thighs stretch, so he can see his symbol on her womanhood and watch himself slide in and out at the same time. 

Iris helps guide him inside of her, and they both gasp when he makes his presence known. 

He does indeed watch himself plunge in and out, their contrasting skin tones highlighting how much of his shaft was in her at any given point, how much she was taking of him. Moans kept escaping from between Iris’ lips, in time to the rolling of Barry’s hips. 

Her head thrown back, chin lifted, Iris is letting her fingertips glide over her as she touches her breasts, and abs, and balls her fist up against her collarbone as she reaches a hand down so that her palm is against her pearl, fingers splayed, spreading her lips for Barry, his dick sliding back and forth against them as he fucks her.

The sight drives him wild, and in his frenzy he pins both of her wrists down on either side of her hips and when angles himself so he’s rubbing against her clit her second orgasm builds quickly, and if the first was superficial this one is profound.  
It starts in the depths of her and radiates outward, coursing through her lower half. Her legs stiffen and her toes curl as she rides the burst, seeing stars behind her eyelids. 

She fights against his hold simply because she cannot control her body when in the throes of mindless orgasmic bliss, but really she wants Barry to hold her down and fuck her through it so she can extend the explosive feel of it for a few more precious seconds. He knows what she wants, so he keeps her pinned as her back arches, keeps her quivering thighs spread as they try to clamp down on him the same way her climaxing pussy is, keeps pumping as her ass lifts off the bed and she grinds up onto that dick as far as she can, muscles taut, and she moans throatily, “Barry, yes!” and her ankles twist together as she holds herself there, and he won’t stop until every part of her relaxes. Then it’s his turn. 

Feeling Iris pulse and buck around him always sets Barry off like a fire alarm, and he felt his loins go tight. 

His tongue in the corner of his mouth, veins standing out in his neck, he slides himself free of her and pumps his slick shining fingertips under the swollen pink head until he shudders and spills milky cum right on her lightning bolt. It’s hot and soaks straight away into the silky dark strands, painting them white, marking his territory. 

He rubs it in with the tip of his manhood as he grimaces and squeezes out the last few drops. He exhales and his shoulders slump and his head nods, like he’s asleep on his feet.  
Iris smiles up at him. “I guess that means you like it.”  
All Barry can do is grin.


End file.
